


Ocelots

by zomb_ie



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zomb_ie/pseuds/zomb_ie
Summary: How'd the Ocelots meet?Well, there was chaos. A lot of it.





	Ocelots

Lukas stared at the dozens of posters before him, each boasting the arrival of that time of year.

EnderCon.

More specifically, the EnderCon building competition, something Lukas yearned to participate in.

Unfortunately, participants needed to be in teams. Lukas didn’t know anyone that he could team up with.

He didn’t know anyone in general.

He walked around the convention, scanning booths as he waited for the hours to tick by; for the building contest to begin.

As he made his way around, he encountered several people promising games, food, merchandise, and more, urging passerby to visit their stalls.

Lukas loved EnderCon, and the building contest. He’d learned everything he knew about building by watching participants work on their magnificent builds, creations Lukas considered pieces of art.

He’d always hoped he’d get to create his own piece of art.

Walking around, Lukas looked for booths that caught his interest.

He stopped at a ring toss booth, eyeing the rows of bottles.

* * *

Narrowing his eyes, Lukas flung yet another ring. It bounced off the lip of a bottle, and fell, caught between the neck of two bottles. Lukas was just about to throw another ring when–

“You’re terrible at this,” a voice beside him scoffed. Snapping his head in the direction of the source, Lukas was greeted by the smug expression of a boy, who was just as tall as him. He had brown hair, and arrogant, green eyes.

He was wearing a green shirt, one that resembled Magnus the Rogue’s armor. Lukas recalled seeing it being sold at a booth not so long ago.

Lukas frowned at the boy. “Think you can do better?”

The boy plucked the remaining four rings from Lukas’ hands. “ _Way_ better,”

Lukas watched as the brunet positioned himself in front of the bottles. With a flick of his wrist, he sent a ring flying…

…And missed, the ring wedging itself between two bottles. The boy set his jaw as Lukas chuckled.

A few more miserable failures, and the boy stepped away from the booth, his eyes fixed on the ground as his face turned red.

“Way better, huh?” Lukas chided, receiving a glare in response. “I’m Lukas,”

The boy looked at him for a long moment, his set jaw relaxing. “Aiden,”

* * *

“So,” Lukas began, trying to initiate some non-awkward conversation. “You here to see the building contest?”

“Yeah,” Aiden said, punctuating his reply with a snicker. “I love looking at the builds and knowing how much better I could have done,”

Lukas flinched internally. “Why don’t you enter, then?”

“I don’t plan on teaming up with a bunch of mediocre  _losers_ ,”

_So much for non-awkward conversation._

Lukas decided Aiden wasn’t the most likeable person. His arrogance was somewhat amusing, though.

He stole a glance at his watch.  _Two hours to the contest._

His ears caught a flurry of unspeakable words, a stream of obscene curses that Lukas wouldn’t dare repeat.

Looking up, Lukas saw a crowd forming. Sharing a glance with each other, the tow boys shouldered their way through the crowd, arriving at the centre of the drama.

It was a girl, standing over a cowering boy, shouting obscenities as she threw punches at him. Lukas hurried over before the situation could get worse, dragging the girl away from the guy as Aiden shooed the crowd away.

“Leave!” He heard Aiden holler. “Don’t you morons have something better to do?”

The girl thrashed against Lukas, blindly flinging punches at him.

“Calm down!” Lukas yelled as her fist connected with his neck. “I wanna know what happened! We can take care of this without violence, right?”

The girl gradually stopped thrashing, and Lukas let go.

“ _This guy,”_ she said, thrusting a finger in her victim’s direction. “Tried to  _touch_ me!”

“Okay!” the boy yelled, his hands up in a gesture of surrender. “I’m sorry, lady! You’re crazy!”

Aiden glared daggers at him. “Get out of here,”

The boy hastily scrambled to his feet, darting away.

“Asshole,” the girl muttered, brushing dust off her Ellegaard themed t-shirt.

Lukas turned to face the girl. “What’s your name?”

The girl looked up at Lukas. “Maya,”

* * *

The duo grew to a trio. The three of them sat shoulder to shoulder, slurping milkshakes as they talked.

“I say we set fire to the builds,” Maya suggested. “ _Way_  more interesting than a plain old building contest,”

The fact that she seemed perfectly serious saying this sent chills up Lukas’ spine.

Aiden stared at her with mocking wonder. “I think I’m in love,” he said, the exaggerated awe in his voice forcing a laugh out of Lukas as Maya glowered murderously at him.

Suddenly, an outburst of noise occurred, the outrageous sound seeming to be produced by a million chickens clucking at the same time.

The trio stared as hordes of chickens filled the area, mauling vendors and tearing down booths as feathers were flung everywhere.

In the middle of the havoc, was a man, his short beard accessorized by several stray feathers, laughing hysterically as chaos ensued.

“Dude,” Maya slurred. “It’s the chickenpocalypse,”

* * *

As the chickenpocalypse died down, the rampaging fowls fleeing the area, the man Lukas had spotted earlier guffawed louder, falling to his knees as he quaked with laughter.

Lukas dashed down to him, dodging a few stray chickens. Kneeling beside him, and struggling to refrain form laughing himself, Lukas set his hand on the man’s back.

“Wow,” he said, running a hand through his blond hair, ruffling out feathers. “Did you do that?”

The man hiccuped as he attempted to stifle his laughter, which eventually reduced itself to a tired cackle. “Yeah,” he said, grinning. “Pretty cool, huh?”

Lukas thought. “Yeah. Pretty cool,”

He looked up, spotting a pair of security guards approaching the scene.  _Frick._

“C'mon,” Lukas urged, coaxing the man into a standing position. “These security guards are gonna rip you apart,”

He dragged the man over to Maya and Aiden, who were still laughing at what they had just witnessed.

“So,” Aiden began, chuckling. “Does the chicken master have a name?”

The man’s smile widened. “Gill,” he said.

* * *

“Forty five minutes,” Lukas announced to his newfound friends.

“Man,” Gill said, sighing. “I wish we could participate!”

That was when realization hit Lukas like a brick. “You know,” he began, his excitement spiking , “It’s not too late to register,”

Maya’s face lit up. “Not too late to get a few supplies, either,”

“Don’t we need a team name?” Aiden deadpanned, trying, but failing, to appear uninterested.

Lukas thought, his brain skimming through possible names, just as Maya spoke up.

“Ocelots,” she said. “I mean, they  _are_  pretty cool,”

“Can we get matching leather jackets?” Gill inquired eagerly.

“Hell no,” Aiden said, hastily. “That’s just weird,”


End file.
